


Thirsty?

by Mustard_Fairy



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Anal, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, Oral, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustard_Fairy/pseuds/Mustard_Fairy





	Thirsty?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalosandSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/gifts).



The winds were howling on a chilly Sunday evening, as Manson and Pogo both sat in the living room of their home, relaxing and skipping through television channels. "How about Law and Order?" asked the singer. Pogo shrugged, cracking open a cold beer, "seen it." Manson rolled his eyes and skipped to the next channel, "Ren and Stimpy?" Pogo laughed out loud. Oh, the irony. The episode presented was 'The Big Baby Scam'. The keyboardist simply shook his head, "next." Manson sighed, "Family Feud?" Pogo only made a groaning sound. He was just too damn picky! 

"Here, you search." Manson shoved the remote over. "I'm gonna make a sandwich."He got up from his place on the couch, making his way to the kitchen. The keyboardist simply shrugged him off, and took to restlessly clicking the remote.

While the two men were being frustrated with nothing to watch, Zim lay in his crib upstairs, becoming frustrated himself. He whined and kicked the blanket from his form, uncomfortable from the wet padding between his legs. His onsie was snapped at the crotch, forcing the damp material against his skin firmly. Not only that, but the stupid wind was driving him nuts! How was he supposed to get a good night's sleep like this? He sighed, placing his thumb in his mouth, unsure of how much longer he could take before calling for Daddy. Surely he would know how to make it all better.

Manson settled back on the couch beside Pogo, who was focused on watching a Spanish soap opera. "Dude, this is the best you got?" Manson snatched the remote back with a smirk. "No! Don't change the channel, this is getting good!" Protested Pogo. "Pogs, I ain't watching this crap," Manson laughed, before going into a full-on tug of war over the remote, like kids. "Give it back!" snarled Pogo.

"Daddy!" Zim's familiar voice broke the fight up, however. The two men both paused, "I'll get him," sighed the singer, standing up again. He left Pogo once more, rocking back and forth as he so often did, watching the foreign show before him with intrigue.

The singer padded up the stairs and wandered down the hall to baby Zimmy's blue nursery. Slowly, the warm scent of baby powder wafted to his nostrils, placing a smirk to his lips. He switched on the light, to reveal Zimmy in his crib, sniffling and fake crying helplessly. "What are you doing up, sweetheart? Having a hard time going night-night?" The singer's usual angry tone of voice was lowered to a much more comforting, gentle tone for his boy. Zim wiggled softly in the sheets, his diaper crinkling. "Wind," he peeped out. Marilyn nodded in understanding and came closer to the crib.

Zim was just so cute, the way he wiggled and whined fussily, the way his diapers rustled with every move, even the way the ebony locks of his hair fell into his face, carelessly. Manson gently opened the side of the large crib, taking a seat beside his baby on the mattress. "Shhhh," he tenderly pushed the hair away from Zim's face with his thumb, "it's alright, now. The wind can't hurt you, baby." The smaller man looked up at him, innocence glossing over his pretty emerald eyes. Manson's smirk widened, noting the hint of naughtiness disguised within the innocence. He knew Zim must have been wet, because the boy always got a bit frisky with a diaper full of pee.

Zim cooed softly, taking hold of Manson's hand, slipping the singer's thumb between his pretty lips in a sexualizing way. He wiggled once more and spread his smooth legs as he lay, to show Daddy. "Awww, Baby boy wants to teethe, huh?" Manson teased gently. He reached over with his other hand and stroked the boy's cheek, as he began to blush. Zim sucked Manson's thumb, batting his eyelashes up at him, "Da."

Daddy knew just how to make his little guitarist want to moan with his tender words. He could feel himself getting hard through his jeans. The tall singer suddenly had a wonderfully kinky idea, Zim was sure to love. "Is my baby boy thirsty?" he asked. Zim thought for a moment, before nodding. Yes, he sure could use a nice bottle right about now. "Oh?" Marilyn grinned devilishly, cocking his head to the side. It was that smile that always sent a chill up Zimmy's spine. He pulled his thumb from the little one's mouth, hushing the small whine of protest that followed.

Zim watched with intrigue as the singer reached down to undo his jeans. "You're Daddy's thirsty boy?" he continued to tease. Zim giggled softly and nodded, eager for his treat, "baba" he said. Manson pulled his erect cock from his jeans, stroking the shaft lightly. The little one's eyes got wide as it seemingly loomed over him. "Open up, little one," Marilyn coaxed.

The guitarist opened up those soft lips of his, once again, in offering. Manson threw his head back and bit his lip, as his cock was enveloped by Zim's hot, wet mouth. He ran his tongue up the bigger man's shaft, sucking gently on the head as if he was nursing his bottle. "Mmm," Manson moaned, praising his baby with a firm pat to his wet diapered crotch, "Good boy."

They hadn't even noticed yet, that Pogo slipped into the room quietly and was watching, just as they started the sexual act. He watched the passionate scene before him, reaching down and stroking his semi-hard cock through his trousers. He tried not to startle them as he cleared his throat, "This is much better than a soap opera," he said lowly. Manson paused his soft little thrusts to Zim's mouth, turning back to see Pogo. A slow blush crept up his cheeks as he grinned. "Looks like Daddy Pogo came to watch, Zimmy." he crooned. Zim made a soft noise behind the flesh in his mouth. His own cock was starting to rise for the occasion, beneath the thick padding of his diaper.

Manson moaned again, giving a knowing smile as his eyes darted toward the little one's crotch. "Pogo, I think our baby boy needs a new diaper," he said. He forced his hand between Zim's thighs, firmly rubbing, earning a surprised squeak in response. "He's soaked," the singer grinned, beginning to thrust into Zim's mouth a little faster. The baby wiggled his hips, as his cock grew harder. The frontman quietly shushed the baby, stroking his cheek as he fucked his mouth. "Is that so?" asked Pogo. He walked over and positioned himself on the large mattress before Zim, and began to undo his onesie snaps.

Zim's cock was obviously tenting the front of his diaper, faintly stained yellow and soggy toward the bottom, as Pogo pulled the fabric away. "Oh yes," He said. He pulled the box of baby wipes from beside the crib, "The little tyke's very wet." The distinct sound of four diaper tapes being undone were heard, as Pogo wasted no time in getting their baby changed. Zim shivered slightly as he felt the cool air hit his cock. "Well, well, well," teased Pogo, "Baby Zimmy must really be enjoying his bottle, isn't he?" The keyboardist flashed a wicked grin as he ran his index finger along the smaller man's hard cock.Zim let out another soft noise, bucking upward as he gently grazed his teeth against Manson's shaft, making him moan, yet again.

"Ah, so fucking good," the singer groaned with pleasure. Pogo opened the box of wipes, and began to tease the guitarist with them. His cock twitched and pulsed as Daddy ran the cold, sweet smelling wipe against it. "Let's get you nice and clean, now," crooned the older man, "we don't want our precious little boy to get a rash." He lifted Zim's legs softly and began to wipe between his cheeks, nice and slow, enough to make Zimmy want to moan. He made sure to take extra special care in cleaning Zimmy's "little button", as he liked to call it.

Pogo soon lowered his pants, his large cock presented and ready for Zimmy's tight hole. "Such a good little boy for Daddy," he whispered, holding the smaller man's legs and positioning himself at his entrance. Slowly, he began to push in, causing Zim's mouth to gape open with a short gasp of both pain and pleasure. "My baby like that?" rumbled Pogo's low voice. Manson's thrusting was starting to get faster, as Zim simply nodded, his mouth and throat filled nearly up to the singer's balls.

The keyboardist again wasted no time, beginning with a moderate thrusting pace. Zim's thighs were shaking with pleasure, his hard cock already starting to dribble precum. He moaned out, pulling away from Manson's dick so he could stroke it. "Daddy," he breathed out, jerking Manson off before teasing his balls with his skillful tongue. The singer gave a heavy moan, throwing his head back again in ecstacy. He was ready to burst.

"Mmm, that's it, baby," moaned the tall man, his dick, once again, finding it's way into the warm wetness of Zim's mouth, thrusting in and out as fast as he could, making the baby drool without a care. "I'm gonna cum," he breathed out. Once more, Zim gasped on contact, as Pogo began to jerk him off as he aggressively fucked his ass. "Da," was all Zim could moan, over and over, until his mouth was filled to the brim with cum. The singer groaned, his hands finding their way into Zim's hair. He held the baby's head firmly in place as his orgasm took over, forcing Zimmy to take his load.

After a moment, Manson's grip lightened, as he slowly pulled away from Zim's lips, a line of cum and drool connected them for a brief second. What a pretty little mess he was, as Daddy's sweet milk dribbled from his lips to his chin. He had no care, however. Zimmy was getting close to his own orgasm, and so was Pogo. "Da, I'm gonna," He panted, his ankles resting against Pogo's muscular shoulders, his knees nearly buried into his ribs. "Cum for Daddy, be a good boy," the keyboardist whispered. He leaned in, giving the baby a tender kiss to his chin, tasting the remnants of Manson's seed.

The singer watched in awe, as the blonde's muscles flexed with every thrust. His big hands gripping Zimmy's soft hips, occasionally giving little slaps to his bare ass cheeks, making the baby squeal with want. Manson still kept his hand around his dick, as he slowly became flaccid. He began to think about all the times Pogo had fucked him. He was always intense, but Pogo was a damn good fuck. Manson shivered subtly at the thought, continuing to watch, and praise his baby softly. "That's a good boy," he whispered.

"I'm...I'm..I'm," was all that could come out of Zim's mouth. His dick pulsed madly, spasming as it shot sticky cum against the fabric of his onesie. "Shhh," Pogo hushed his ecstatic cries, cupping his warm cheek. "Are you ready, baby?" He cooed, "Now it's Daddy's turn." Zim simply gave a little moan, followed by a nod. He lovingly took Pogo's hand into his own. With a final thrust, Pogo filled Zim's ass with his hot semen, arching his back and pushing himself as far into the smaller man as he could. This made Zimmy let out a bellowing scream of pleasure, muffling out the sound of the wind outside.

Such a sound made the two men beam with pride. Manson took a step over to his lover, locking lips with the keyboardist in a passionate kiss. "You're so hot when you fuck him," Manson said. Pogo gave a cocky smile, reaching down and smacking Manson's ass. He slowly pulled away from Zim's ass, watching as his hole leaked with cum.

He grabbed the wipes again, letting out a chuckle, "We should really clean you up, shouldn't we, Pumpkin?" He smiled down at Zim, who was still trying to catch his breath. He had Manson's mess still all over his mouth, chin, even his nose. Leave it to a baby to make a big mess with his bottle. Pogo pulled a wipe from the box and lovingly wiped away the cum from the guitarist's plump lips, softly brushing his finger up against them. "Messy, messy baby boy," Manson cooed, noting the fresh stains sticking between the folds of fabric, in Zimmy's blue onesie.

Manson went to the dresser to retrieve a clean one, as Pogo took his time changing their baby. He unfolded a new diaper, lifting up Zimmy's legs to lay it beneath his bottom. That part always made Zim giggle. He felt so loved by his Daddies. He allowed himself to suck his thumb again, watching as Pogo sprinkled his groin with baby powder, before adjusting the diaper a bit and taping it snuggly around his hips. "All nice and clean, now," The bigger man smiled warmly, giving a couple soft pats to the baby's padding. Zimmy smiled and thanked his Daddy politely.

"Ah, not quite," Manson came over with the new onesie, "Now we've just gotta get you into some...less sticky clothes, for beddy-bye." The singer laughed. Zim slowly sat up in the crib, eagerly lifting his arms up. Daddy swiftly pulled the dirty garment over the boy's head, tossing it aside. He helped a green onesie over him. It smelled like fabric softener and made Zim sigh softly. Manson smiled and snapped up the crotch, "There we go, much better, don't you think?" The boy looked down at himself, all diapered and cozy in his new onesie, his tummy full of Daddy's milk. It made him smile adorably.

Zim sleepily plopped back down to the bed with a soft rustle, clapping his hands babyishly. "Fank you, Daddy," he peeped. Manson smiled and pat his head, "You're welcome baby." He pursed his lips, "Can I have a kiss?" Zimmy squeaked happily. He pulled his thumb from his mouth and gave the singer a kiss. Pogo stood up, "Hey, now, where's my kiss?" he put his hands on his hips, pretending to be mad. The smaller man blushed and giggled, giving Pogo a kiss on the lips as well, making the keyboardist smile warmly.

"Now, it's time for a certain little someone to get to sleep," crooned Pogo. He grabbed the blanket Zim had stubbornly discarded before, tucking the little one in. The baby began to blink slowly, indicating tiredness, his thumb still firmly between his lips. Pogo never minded, but Manson more often than not, preferred that he use his pacifier. He reached for the adult binky on the nightstand, gently replacing Zimmy's thumb with it. The baby was much too tired to protest. They watched as their boy snuggled into the blankets, the large purple guard of his paci gently starting to bob up and down. He was just too sweet.

Soon, Zim began to drift off, feeling safe, warm, and loved, as the click of his crib sounded, and his daddies quietly sneaked out of the room. He smiled in his sleep, thinking over the night's events, ready for sweet dreams to take over. Who knew a little bit of annoying wind would lead to such a wonderful night for all three of them.


End file.
